


Dancing with a Big Bad

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Multi, Pre-Slash, Wolf Stiles, fluff but like with sex hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: Say 1- Alpha Peter or Creature StilesStiles needs some fun and to let loose so he goes to a club where ends up meeting a big bad wolf.





	Dancing with a Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but it is supposed to be cute and fun I hope you like it!

Stiles had had a very bad week… Finals had kicked his ass and also it was another full moons in a long line of full moons that he couldn’t make home and he was missing his pack and their puppy piles...But also he had gotten dumped. And not even in a good it’s over way but in an “I came home and found my boyfriend and some chick in MY BED having sex”... So yes Stiles is having a bad week so after he finishes his last final he goes home cleans up his apartment, eats some real food and then gets dressed in his club clothes and goes out. He hopes his luck will turn and he can find someone to at most have some kind of fun with even if it’s just making out. 

Stiles grabs his phone and a small vial of wolves ban that he can add to drinks and will let him get drunk...Thank you, Lydia! He sighs trying to keep his eyes from flashing as he steps out into the early summer air, his wolf coming to the surface as he looks up at the moon. He shakes his head and starts to walk, glad that the club is only a few blocks away. 

Ever since he was turned he could pick up the music from his apartment and the moment he got inside always made his ears ring but not for very long because when he started to drink it would dampen everything. Even nodded at David the bartender that was also a sometimes hook up and smiled brightly when he gave him his drink and a kiss on the cheek. Stiles smirked taking a sip before he added the wolfsbane and slowly started to sip. Ahh, it tasted bad but damn did it give Stiles the burn he has been wanting. He turned around than looking at the crowded dance floor his eyes threatening to flash at all the scents that were swirling around the room. The haze of lust and sex was already fogging his brain.  
__________________________________________________________________________

He was on his fourth drink (second with the wolfsbane) and he was also on his sixth dance partner of the night. Everyone was either too handsy, not handsy enough or his wolf snarled at them out of distaste. He sighed when the older man parted ways with a faint “Thanks for the dance baby”. He was going to give up because he wasn’t finding anyone to last and it was getting later and later but as soon as he started to step off the floor a pair of strong slightly tanned arms followed by a deep growly chuckle. “Well, well look what we have here” Stiles shivered at the words spoken against his skin teeth and lips brushing just bearly at his neck. He would have commented but he felt the tell, tail prickly feeling of claws. He growled low in his throat turning face to face with the most beautiful man Stiles has ever sceen….and he was a mother freaking Alpha! Stiles felt his heartbeat stutter, causing the man with perfect steel blue eyes to wickedly smirk. The man pulled Stiles close dancing along to the music “Such a pretty Beta….what am I to do now that I found a pretty little wolf”. Stiles laughed and shook his head muttering creeper-wolf and looking at the Alpha just as wickedly as he gazed at Stiles. “Hmmm I don’t know, I know you are someone like me but you could be a lot older...can you handle doing anything with someone younger than you?” He heard the growl before he was being pulled into a startling deep kiss The Alpha growling deep and sub vocal in his chest as he licked his lips, Stiles just made a noise as the kiss was cut off clutching his shirt to hold him up because his knees were so weak. “Hmmm well pup, Why don’t I show you just what I can do” Stiles laughed and followed the Alpha, later to be known as Peter, flashing his eyes when Peter’s bleed crimson as they drove off…… 

Yeah, tonight was an amazing night to end a bad day.


End file.
